


The killer of Crystal lake

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cabins, F/M, Forests, Kidnapping, Murder, Revenge, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After a fight forced Alex to run outside into the forest to vent she is encountered by a masked killer which she assumes wants to kill her.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The killer of Crystal Lake

"Hey, what do you think your doing leaving here, I'm trying to talk to you !!!" A man shouted from inside of the cabin

"Oh really, then maybe you should leave then huh!?" She shouted back walked out of the door

"Fuck you!"

" fuck you too, go to hell! "She snapped and ran away

She ran into the forest, angry and annoyed. She slammed her fist on a tree, screaming at the top of her head.

" I swear I wish I could just, kill him! "She shouted

Suddenly she heard a twig break near her. She looked around now suspecting her boyfriend to be after her. But It didn't seem to be the case.

" Jack, is that you? "

But suddenly she heard heavy breathing behind her back. Nervously she turned around slowly shaking in fear. And what she saw behind her was a man, wearing a ski mask holding a long pointy axe.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she shrieked

She was too afraid to run, so she walked backwards until she was cornered to a tree. The man went closer and closer to her, holding the axe tightly in his hands.

He looked at her shaking furiously and tilted his head with admiration. She gulped praying in her head that someone would help her.

But then, it happened.

"Mommy, you came back for me, I missed you so much!" He said cheerfully

"Eh?"

He took off his mask showing a calm and tame face. He didn't look threatening at all. In fact , his face looked childish.

" Hi Mommy, I haven't seen you for a long time....now we can be together again! "

"I don't know what your talking about...mmph!"

" Sssh...just rest mommy you seem tense, you need your sleep "he said softly, covering her face with a medicated cloth

She passed out in his arms, with him just giggling with joy.

" now you'll never leave me ever again"he giggled

There he carried her up, and walk away.

An hour later...

She woke up tied to a chair and the sound of someone whistling in front of her. She saw her kidnapper washing his hands, whistling to himself peacefully.

"You woke up mommy, I hope you had a nice rest...you better did"

" I don't even know you, and how in the hell am I your mother, I never gave birth in my life! "

"DOESN'T MATTER!!!!" He screamed pointing the axe direct at her

She jumped completely terrified.

"You're my mother, and I am your son...try to deny it, and I'll kill you!"

She burst out sobbing hard making the killer calm down.

"Oh mommy, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that I missed you, and I needed your love...don't cry mommy, I'm sorry, here let me take you to your room to calm down."

" no please! "

"It's okay Mommy"

He untied her from the chair and carried her into a room. He placed her in the bed before closing the door and locking it. He could here her screaming and banging on the door.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll let you out...when you decide to love me"

"Let me out please!!!!"

He didn't respond and went out of the house.

"Please!!!" she cried

But she knew that he was no where in the house. So She lied her head on the door, sobbing silently for the rest of the night.

The next morning she was passed out on the floor. She heard the door open slowly. She opened her eyes to see the killer smiling at her. It made her cry even more.

"Sssh, oh mommy don't feel sad, here, eat some breakfast, I made you some oatmeal"he said cheerfully

He kneel down picking out a spoonful for her to eat.

" come on, eat, I know you're hungry"

She tried to resist, but she knew that she was starving, so she ate the oatmeal slowly. Still scared of what was happening.

"There you go mommy, you've been so hungry, and now I want to show you my love today"

" mh!? "

"Mommy, will you fuck me?"

Her eyes widened in shock, she immediately shook her head furiously.

The Killer didn't look happy.

"But mommy, you've always loved to do that to me, you said that's how love works...come on mommy, please fuck me"

He took out a strap on dildo from his pocket.

"I got the toy......I know that you're scared of me, but I don't wanna hurt you, I love you too much for that...just Please make love with me, you'll enjoy my moans....please?"

She looked down on the ground, deep in silence. The Killer decided to take off his clothes, handing her the toy. He lied on the bed with his legs spread out in front of her.

"Please!?" he begged again"I'll be a good boy"

"I...I not sure I can..."

"Please...I don't know how long I could hold it in"

She looked at the him and then at the toy, she sighed and took off her clothes. She was now completely naked and strapped the toy on her waist. The Killer breathed heavily as He saw her with the toy. She went up to him, looking directly at his eyes and said...

"This is pay back for kidnapping me"

She thrusted deep into his ass, making him moan loudly with pleasure.

"Mommy!" he moaned"ah...yes...AAH!!! "

"You're very weak, how can someone that kills for fun be so vulnerable?"

" because I am, went it comes to you mommy...I'm helpless to you, it's my nature"

She somehow hit a sensitive spot that caused the killer to scream at the top of her lungs.

"So good...mommy!!!" he screamed loudly

She smirked. It actually felt good to make him vulnerable.

"You're a good boy right?"

" yes I am mommy! "

"Well then, moan louder for mommy!"

" Ah OH YES MOMMY!!! "He moaned loudly

This lasted for hours until he let out a scream, letting her know that he couldn't take it anymore.

" Oh poor baby, you can't hold it? "

"No mommy"he whimpered

" go ahead...you may go"

He screamed so loud to the point that he came all over his stomach. He moans even made her come as well. There he lied on the bed, moaning softly in pleasure.

"Thank you mommy"

She smiled.

"You're welcome...but I need to head back to the cabin now"

"No please don't leave me...I hate being alone"

"Don't worry I'll be back...I'm fact, I got a favor to ask you"

He got up with a wide smile. Like a happy puppy.

"Really, what is it!?"

She smirked devilishly.

Nighttime...

Jack paced around the kitchen wondering where his wife had gone. He didn't seem worried, more like pissed. They way she stormed out without responding made him angry.

"Alex, where are you, you son of a bitch." He muttered

Suddenly he heard a loud bang on the door. He assumed it was Alex returning from her rant walk.

He stormed to the door and turned the knob.

"Alright Alex where the hell have you...." he shouted slamming the door open

But what he saw was not Alex, it was the killer.

"Uh...excuse me sir...you need something?"

He breathed heavily, not responding.

"Okay, I'll close the door now"

He tried to close the door but he blocked it with his gloved hand. There that's when he knew he was fucked.

"Hey, let go of my door!"

But then he saw the axe in his hands. He knew the movies, he was going to get killed.

Terrified he walked backwards, letting the killer get inside.

"Hey, put the axe down, I don't want any problems, please?"

He didn't respond.

Jack was cornered to a wall, with the killer looking directly at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!!!" he shrieked and punched him in the face

He didn't budge, but to his surprise he cried.

"What the..."

" you hurt me"he sobbed

"What the hell?"

"Oh honey, are you okay sweetie?" a recognizable voice said

Jack looked behind him to see his wife standing near the door. She had on a black satin dress with a black veil covering her face.

"Alex, please, help me, call the police, do something!"

She chuckled.

"Why would I want to help a man who hurt my son, you heartless creature, how dare you" she said softly

She slowly went up to the killer and calmed him down with her soothing voice.

"It's okay dear, I promise you he won't get away with it, my dear son"

"Son, we don't have a son"

"I do, but you don't, he's mine and mine only, my darling angel.....and now....you will die"

"Alex, we've been married for three years, why do you wanna kill me!!!?"

" I don't need you, I only need my son....I left him all alone because of you...but now I realized my mistake, and that I must be a mother...to my beautiful angel, forever"

"Mommy?"

" yes dear? "

"You'll stay with me forever?"

" Yes, for all of eternity, but for that to happen, you must kill him...and make me yours...finish him, I'll be waiting outside"

"Wait Alex, don't do this!!?" he screamed "Don't let him...AAAAAH!!!!!!"

He was stabbed in the stomach with the killer's axe. He screamed in agony, lying on the floor. The last thing he saw was the killer looking at him before he chipped his head off.

Alex was standing outside eating for her son to come. He went outside feeling good about himself.

"Is it done?"

" yes mommy"he said cheerfully

She turned to him with a smile.

"Good boy, do you have a name dear?"

" No? "

"I'll name you Michael, because you are my darling angel"she smiled"Come my child, let's go home"

3 months later...

After the murder another couple came to the cabin for vacation. They seemed pretty young and just got married and had no idea about what happened 3 months earlier.

Michael looked through the forest with confusion. It was weird to see more people coming over here. Since he was always alone all the time.

He ran over to the house where his mother was sitting their drinking some tea.

"You seem disturbed my dear, what's wrong?"

" there's people here "

"What do you want to do with them"

"I wanna kill them"

"Are you sure?"

" I did it many times mommy, killing is what I love to do, I don't care about those two, I only care about you...so I don't care what happens to them"

"Hm...go ahead my dear, fill your desire"she smirked

" thank you mommy"he smiled

"You're welcome dear, besides, I want us to be alone...I don't want any people disturbing our love, is that clear...they must die"

He smiled widely and ran downstairs, planning on is next kill. Alex thought being around a serial killer would be terrifying, but instead it became something wonderful. She felt happy.

Was that suppose to be a bad thing? That is the question.

But she brushed it off and went downstairs. Desiring him for more sex before he went on with the kill.


	2. Hunted prey

During the winter season, couples would go on vacation to the mountains for the holidays. Crystal lake was the most beautiful place for it, and everyone wanted to stay in there.

This year a couple was getting their bags into the cabin as they sand songs with joy in their hearts.

"Oh I just love crystal lake" Mrs Hartmann giggled"It's so beautiful out here"

"Yeah" Mr Hartmann agreed "We should go here every year"

They chuckled and together went into the cabin. However, unaware to them Michael was looking from a distance, confused and curious at the same time. Why would a couple be so worried about a holiday? Whatever the hell that was?

Maybe his mother had an idea.

Quietly he walked deep into the forest until he was back home at the cabin, where his mother was cooking food for dinner.

"Mother?" He asked

"Yes my boy"

"I saw a couple celebrating something, what is it?"

"Oh dear, you don't know what Christmas is?"

He shook his head.

"Christmas is a time of year when people go and give gifts to each other and sing songs and decorate things"

"What's so fun about that?"

"It's not fun, just a lame holiday for the greedy and ignorant, just a waste of time"

"But I wanted to..."

"Hm?"

"I want to celebrate it" he said sadly "with you"

His mother lifted up her veil and went over to him and kissed his lips.

"Aw poor baby, I never said we couldn't celebrate, I just said that it's a waste a time for those fools, but for us, it's wonderful, especially when you decide to kill them tonight"

His eyes lighten up with joy, he loved killing people, hearing the screams and cries. It was heaven to him.

"Now go downstairs my boy, I already got a special present for you"

"You do?"

"Oh yes,now go along and open it"

He squealed with joy and ran to the basement to find his present. His mother just smiled devilishly at him.

"Yes my boy, kill, kill everything you see, be my good little boy, and I promise you I'll love you forever"

Alex didn't know what caused this to happen. Why she decided to give up her old life and marriage just to be the mother of some serial killer.

Maybe it was about his child like mindset, the little boy just wanted a mother after all.

"Mother?"

"Yes my boy"

"Uh...I got my present"

"Good, now let mother see"

"I don't know..."

"Come on my boy, let me see, I won't laugh"

Nervously he went upstairs wearing the present she gave him, a Santa outfit, mire like a female Santa outfit.

"Oh, you look lovely"

"I do?" He blushed

"Yes, it makes me want to fuck you on this table"

"But mother, we usually do that at the lake, and after I killed them...don't you want me to play?"

"I do, I'm just saying what I mean, now do you have other present sweetie?"

He smirked and took out the big axe from behind him.

"You always know what I want mother"

*********************************************

That night the couple was fast asleep, but was interrupted by a banging noise in the cabin.

"What the hell was that!?" Mrs Hartmann screamed

"It might be some animal or something, let's go check it out"

Mr Hartmann grabbed his gun and the pair went out of their room to check It out. It was dark and quiet, and Mr Hartmann assumed the it was just some fox or other animal that lost it's way.

At least they did until they noticed the killer looking at their Christmas tree full of presents.

"Hey...HEY YOU!!!" He shouted

The killer started at them.

"Get out if our cabin!"

He didn't respond and just took out his axe from behind him. It made Mrs Hartmann shriek.

"That's it!"

He was about the pull The trigger, but the killed grabbed the gun and ripped it from his hands, and broke it in half.

"Run!!!" They screamed in terror

They ran over to the door and slammed it open but to only see a woman in black in front of them.

"Who the hell are you!?" Mr Hartmann growled

"His mother" she said softly "I can't just let you two leave without my boy enjoy his present now would I "

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Mrs Hartmann screamed

"Crystal lake belongs to me and my dear boy, and those who trespass must die, finish them my boy"

"What what...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

But it was over for them, because the killer was already chopping them up into pieces. Once they were dead, and cleaned up the mess and places the body parts into his basement. there he waited for his mother to give him more orders.

"Good boy" she smiled"Always listening to mama"

"Can we go to the lake now?"He asked with joy

"Oh yes, come with me"

Crystal lake was something special to him, it was his hone, his birthplace, he didn't want anything else but that. So he always loved it when his mother told him that they were going there.

At the lake there was a flat shaped rock higher than the water itself in The middle, with an opening from the canopy. It was covered with blankets and sheets so UT would be more comfortable, and it was far away from anyone.

Michael took off his clothes and swam over to the rock and lied on his back, while his mother took her clothes off and went in last.

She put on the strap on toy and spread his legs open and leaned over to his ear.

"I want to hear you scream"

********************************************

Alex watched as her son turned into a weak and vulnerable mess,.as.she fucked his hard on top of rock over the lake. She saw him looked at her with tears of joy and said softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

For the rest of the night, all they could hear was screams.


	3. Chapter 3

_You must kill everyone you see my son, they must never stay a night in Crystal lake. This place is your home, your place of birth. You must never let anyone steal it from you._

Michael heard those words for a very long time, it was the thing, the tick, the desire that drives him to kill. To mutilate. To protect. 

He never knew his true parents, for most of his life he was alone, only learning the basic language of English and nothing more. He never talked to people, nor did he ever wanted to talk to them. He didn't know if it was from fear of harm, or anger of their trespassing of his home.

Maybe both.

As for his mother, he never wanted to kill her. He was just alone, and wanted someone to be with him. And completely saw her as his mother, and so he completely filled his mind of her.

Now those words made sense.

Before it was only just his mind telling his that.

Now it was coming from her.

And he loved it.

One day he was sharpening his axe when he noticed his mother standing near the door. He stopped what he was doing to see what she wanted.

"Oh darling" she said"Always preparing for the kill, you make mommy so proud "

His eyes fluttered with joy, like a little boy.

"Mommy!" He whimpered "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetheart, my dear Angel" she smiled"Come to my room darling, you deserve a reward for your protection of our home"

Alluded by his mother's commands he followed her upstairs to the her room, where she stripped all of their clothes and pinned him to the bed.

"Who knew a killer like you would be so weak, you precious baby, you are weak to mommy aren't you?"

"Yes, I am weak!" He moaned"I will always be weak to you, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, spread your legs for mommy"

He obeyed, moaning softly in pleasure of what she was going to do with him.

His mother inserted herself into him causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around her and proceeded to allow his mother to have her way with him. His mind thinking of pleasure.

"Mommy!" He moaned "I love this, this feels so good!"

"you always loved it when I fucked you huh dear, your such a slut"

"Yes, I am a slut, I love this, I want it!"

"good boy" she smirked"This is was reward for your defense of our home, crystal lake belongs to us, and no one will ever have it"

"Yes mommy, I promise that I'll protect this place"He screamed" I promise! "

That was the last thing he said, before cumming all over himself, and Collapsing onto the bed. His mother pulled out and gently kissed his lips.

"Good boy, you are a very good boy"

she left the room and blew out the candles, so her son could rest.


End file.
